


Sea Of Lovers

by BeautifullyFlawed



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyFlawed/pseuds/BeautifullyFlawed
Summary: After sharing an epic kiss from Lena as Supergirl Kara confused about how to tell her best friend she's the hero of national city.





	Sea Of Lovers

“Alex it doesn’t feel like lightning in my chest and butterflies in my stomach. I just feel pain everytime he smiles at me or tells me he misses me.” Kara pouts. “I thought I loved him but he's back now and married,” her eyes widened as she thought of his wife. “And she's kind and beautiful and here I am.” 

 

Kara looked away as she held the pillow tighter to her chest trying to reign in her emotions. “I don’t want to be feeling all this anymore.” 

 

Alex nodded watching on as the strongest woman in her world continued to crack till she was a quivering mess. 

 

“And that's not all.” Kara mumbled into her pillow with a sigh. Alex reach for the pillow trying to hear better. 

 

“What happen?” 

 

“I...I.. Le...Lena kissed me….as Supergirl.” 

 

Alex eyes widen than she laughed. “Luthors really have a thing for supers don’t they?” she teased. 

 

“Alex!! It's confusing because we kissed and it was….perfect.” 

 

She looked away with a slightly dreamy look on her face as she started to remember that exact day that her best friend started making things even more confusing. 

 

“Supergirl I couldn’t thank you enough for taking part of your weekend to help me with this project. I know you have a busy schedule saving the day and all but the fact you’ve been helping not just with the children but with the planning….” Lena gave her a sweet smile and a pat on her arms as they flew to her balcony and lightly touched down. 

 

“It was nothing it seem to be a quiet weekend and I enjoyed seeing the smiles on all their faces.” 

 

Lena turned around to stare off into the distance with a heavy sigh. “I just want to do good Supergirl. I can’t ever do enough to abolish my brothers crimes but I’ll never stop trying to be a force for good. They don’t see me,” she turned staring straight into the bright blue eyes. “Not like you do and they don’t believe in me. I’ve never had someone look at me with such honesty like you. You look at me like I’m a hero…” she laughs lightly. 

 

“You are Lena, how couldn’t anyone look at you and not see what a giving person you are. You just need someone to help make your star shine brighter. You are a true hero… your my hero.” Kara said with a bright smile. 

Lena pushed off taking two steps till she could put her hand on the hero chest. Her nails lightly traced the emblem with a bit of melancholy. 

 

“Funny how such a symbol can make me feel so many emotions.” she murmured as she continued to retrace the crest. “Fear…. Anger….desire..” her eyes looked up to stare into the heros with a smile. “Love.” she laid her hand flat on the symbol than with her other has her hand on the supers neck pushing herself forward to capture the blondes lips. It was an instant shock running through their bodies once lips were touching. For Kara it felt like she was home and Lena was at complete peace as they just stood there lips pressed together. 

  
  


“I don’t see the problem here Lena your best friend and shes been helping us out at the DEO for months now.” Alex pointed out causing Kara memory to come to a screeching halt. “Mon-EL should be old news by now.” 

 

Kara sighed falling back dramatically into the couch with a pout. “I’d have to admit I’ve been lying to her. I mean she couldn’t just date Supergirl that's only a part of me.” she pointed out. “But what if I tell her and she hates me.” 

 

“If that kiss was anything like you said it is she's going to love you no matter what.” 

 

“I should tell her I’m Supergirl.” she got up ready to rush out the window but Alex manage to get her attention. 

 

“Woah easy there maybe change and not do this at 3 in the morning.” 

 

Kara pouted speeding back to the couch as she started to plan how’d she tell her secret to her best friend. As she kept coming up with scenarios she started to dread the possibility of losing Lena forever. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I just started watching Jane the Virgin and the soundtrack for this show is so great that I kept getting ideas of supergirl and lena having epic slow kisses as kara struggles with telling her.


End file.
